Stay Beautiful
by thesearemyconfessions
Summary: Actually a Monchelle fic. Lea and Cory like each other, read and find out how they express it.One-shot.R&R.


**[A/N]: Hi guys this is my new oneshot. It is based on Taylor Swift's song Stay Beautiful. It's a Monchelle fanfic and in this Lea is not dating Theo. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stay Beautiful by Taylor Swift. And Lea and Cory are real people so I can't own them.

* * *

**

**Stay Beautiful**

Lea knew that she was beautiful and attractive. She knew that any guy could fall for her and she could date any guy if she wanted to, but she only wanted one guy, Cory. She had fallen hard for him from the beginning of their shooting day. They were like best friends and she didn't want to tell him about her crush because she feared that he might not even talk to her if she told him about it, so she kept it inside her. But lately her desire for him was growing stronger than anything. It was like a child's infatuation for their blanket, a shark's infatuation for flesh, dog's infatuation for it's bone. And it came to the point that she couldn't keep it inside her anymore and she decided to tell him about it.

She went to his trailer to tell him about it but when she reached the door, she became extremely nervous. She knocked slowly, after a few seconds the door flew open.

"Hey Lea, what you doing here" Cory said smiling his usual lop-sided smile. 'On God why did his smile have to be so irresistible and cute' She thought.

"I-I uh it's nothing" With that she turned around and led the scene.

* * *

Cory also had a crush on Lea from the day they met. He just didn't know how to tell her about it. When he asked Mark for advice he just said to just tell her because she also had a crush on him. Obviously Mark knew everything about their hidden feelings about each other, in fact everyone in the sets knew of their feelings for each other, only the two of them were unaware of their feelings. But what Mark said only made him super nervous of how to tell her that her feelings are reciprocated and excited that she also had a thing for him. So finally he decided to tell her about it and just when he was about to go to her trailer he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door and saw Lea. She looked nervous. But he thought she looked super cute when she was nervous.

"Hey Lea, what you doing here" He asked regaining his composure and smiling nervously at her.

"I-I uh it's nothing" Then she ran in the opposite direction. 'What happened to her' He thought before running after her. After searhing for about half an hour he found her on the set where in Glee was the choir room. She was alone and was sitting on the bench next to the piano. He just stood their watching her and after a few moments she started playing the piano to a song he recognized was a Taylor Swift song. He had heard it on the radio a few days ago and then he just froze there as realization hit him that the song was written about a guy named Cory.

* * *

She was just so nervous that she couldn't take it and she ran away. She knew what to do to quench her nervousness. So she went to the choir room on the sets of Glee. And she was thankful that no one was their, she sat on the bench next to the piano. Whenever she was nervous or upset she would always sing a song that relates to her situation. So there she was next to the piano about to sing about him. So she started playin' it and started singing.

_Cory's eyes are like a jungle_  
_He smiles, it's like the radio_  
_He whispers songs into my window_  
_In words that nobody knows_

_There's pretty girls on every corner_  
_That watch him as he's walking home_  
_Saying, does he know_  
_Will you ever know?_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_  
_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_  
_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your life leads you back to my door_  
_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_Cory finds another way to be_  
_The highlight of my day_  
_I'm taking pictures with my mind_  
_So I can save 'em for a rainy day_

_It's hard to make a conversation_  
_When he's taking my breath away_  
_I should say_  
_'Hey, by the way'_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_  
_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_  
_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your life leads you back to my door_  
_Oh, but if it don't, stay beautiful_

_If you and I are a story_  
_That never gets told_  
_If what you are is a daydream_  
_I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know_

_You're beautiful, every little piece, love_  
_Don't you know, you're really gonna be someone_  
_Ask anyone_

_And when you find everything you looked for_  
_I hope your life leads you back to my front door_  
_Oh, but if it don't_

_Will you stay beautiful_  
_A beautiful, beautiful_  
_Beautiful_  
_A beautiful, beautiful?_

_Oh, but if it don't_  
_Stay beautiful_  
_Stay beautiful_

When she finished her singing, her nervousness had disappeared a little. She stood up, but just as she turned around she saw him standing there grinning like a crazy.

"Cory what are you doing here?" She asked, her nervousness appearing again.

"I was looking for you. What was that song about?" He asked her.

"Oh! It's nothing let's get out of here before Ryan sees us in his sets" She said changing the subject and walking towards the door, but he grabbed her hand.

"Don't change the subject. Tell me did you sing that song about me?" He asked in a serious tone in his voice.

"Cory just let go, it was nothing" She tried to make him let her hand free but to no avail. After a few tries of freeing her hand she gave up and sighed. "Okay it was about you. I like you, I always have from the day we met." She said not meeting his eyes. A silence spread throughout the room.

"I also like you" He finally said after a moment of silence. And before she could respond he gave her a quick peck on lips and walked out the door, leaving her alone. When she regained her composure she smiled and walked after Cory thinking the sets will now be twice as fun.

* * *

**[A/N]: This is not so good and my writing is just atrocious, so i hope you guys can forgive me if you don't like it. I didn't like it either but i just had to post it. And for those who read my other story 'Mistake' i won't continue it, 'cause my mind is not producing any ideas of how to continue it and I just like to keep stories like that with not a tragic nor a happy ending, letting you guys to imagine what happens next? I hope you can forgive me for not continuing it and i also hope you review this story.**

**BYE and TC.**


End file.
